Ed' Dilemma
by Lesser Master
Summary: Ed won't belive he lost his brother, and he'll go through great lengths to find out
1. Chapter 1

" No!" Ed yelled, Hawkeye picked him up by his arms. "Let me go." he kicked his way

away from Hawkeye's grip.

He ran to the rubble of the destroyed building, he yelled to it, " Al, where are you,

you can't be, you just can't!" He dropped to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Hawkeye walked over to where Ed knelt and placed her hand on his shoulder."

Ed, I know how much you cared for him, but you might have to live with the fact that he's

gone." she helped him up and moved him over to the car. She opened the door for him, he

sat down in the back seat, tears running down his face and muttering to himself, saying it

was all is fault.

Hawkeye got into the driver's seat and looked back at him. " We'll clear up the debris and

try to find him in there." she started driving away.

Ed started drying his tears away. " I shouldn't have separated from him, it's all my fault."

FLASHBACK

"Do you think we'll find them in here brother?" Al looking over the building.

Ed looked over at him. " Sure, we saw them come in here didn't we." he started towards

building. It had tall prison built looked, it's old looked shown that the long years weren't

good to it.

They slowly crept into the building.

In the building the hallways were pitch black, the only sounds that they heard

were their own footsteps.

" Brother, I'm scared." Al's metal armor shook with every step

" What do you have to be scared of, you're a walking suit of armor." he said

kiddingly. They traveled some more down the long hallways listening to Ed heart beat

with his own feeling of dredge

They got to where the path seperated. " Hey Al, why don't we split so we can

cover more ground?"

"I'm to scared to brother, you know that." Al said pleadingly

" Come on Al, it won't take very long, I promise."

"But Brother... fine," he started stomping off toward the left side.

That was the last time Ed ever saw him.

Present

Hawkeye stopped the car in front of the train station. She opened Ed's door for

him. He looked up at her, their eyes met. Her eyes tried to tell him everything will be all

right.

They walked together to get their tickets. She sent him away to wait by the train

and told him she'll get his ticket.

They were about to get on the train, then Hawkeye turn to Ed. " Why don't you

get on and find our seats, I'll be on shortly." He took their tickets and got the train without

saying a word.

She found a phone booth and called to East Central Headquarters. It rang about

three times, the someone picked up, " Hello." It was Havoc,

" Hello, is Mustang there?"

" Riza, is that you?" Havoc asked, obviously shocked

" Is he there Havoc, or not?" Her irritation shown in her voice.

" Yes, I get him for you."

Riza stood in silence for a moment and thought about how she could help Ed,

nothing came to mind.

Havoc returned to the phone, " Sorry Riza, he's busy right now, would you like to

leave a message?"

" No, I call back later." She hung up the phone. I can't believe this, now I have to

stay here She thought to herself. She walked back to the train.

She found Ed and her seat, he sat there looking out the window looking

miserably.

He turned his head to face her when she sat down.

" I'm sorry Ed, looks like I'll have to stay here to report to the Fuhrer about what

happen."

He turned away. Riza looked at the ground feeling terrible about what she had to

do. Ed broke the silence between them, " I understand." Hawkeye got up to leave. Ed

stopped her when he said " But I'm not staying at East Central."

Riza looked puzzled, " Then where will you be going?"

"I'm going to visit my teacher." He watched some children running to the train,

they reminded him of back when they lived in Resembool, and him, Al and Winry use to

play.

Riza pulled out some money out of her pocket, " Here," she handed it to Ed, " this

is for your ticket."

He looked at her, " Thanks." He took the money and shoved it into his pocket and

looked back out of the window. " You better be leaving, the train's about to leave."

Hawkeye looked out the window, everybody was clearing the area. She started to walked

towards the exit.

She got out and waved to Ed, he didn't wave back, he just looked out the window.

Riza just sighed and started walking to her car, dreading reporting to the Fuhrer.

The train left the station, Ed faced the seat in front of him, where his younger

brother Al would be seating if we were still alive. _I can't believe this, why, why did he _

_have to die, I could have made it to him, if it wasn't for that... that..._ he tried to find the right word, _..monster, he stopped me I could have have made._

FLASHBACK

"Where are they," Ed asked himself as he walked down the dark hallways " I

wonder if Al found them yet?"

He looked around at the barely visible jail cells, wondering how long this place

has been shut down. _This place is giving me the chills_.

After awhile Ed could see a small light near the end of the hall, he started running

to it. He reached near the source, he stopped and transmuted his automail arm into a

blade. He looked at the door it said Warren's office. The door was already cracked open,

so he kicked the door wide open he looked around, he saw a desk with scattered papers

on it, and a chair turned away from him. He walked up to the chair, he placed his hand on

the side of the chair and spun it around. _There's no one in it_. Just then a voice from

behind caught him in surprise.

" That seat is for you." Envy's voice stunned him for a few seconds but then he

swung his arm around, but Envy had ducked, then he came up and punched Ed in the

face, knocking him back into the chair. He tried to get back up but Envy's arm held him

in place, How can he be that strong, Envy's voice brought him back " Time to get rid of

that arm of yours." Envy grabbed Ed's arm and started to pull his arm out. Ed sat in the

chair helpless, unable to move, his head spinning from that punch Envy delivered. The

screws started coming out of his automail arm. He tried to move around. Just them he heard

something but he couldn't make it out.

" Brother!" Al's voice screamed.

That gave Ed more than enough energy to throw Envy off of him, and jump out of

the chair. He ran to the door but got pulled back by Envy. Ed turned around and swung

wildly at Envy, but Envy dodged every punch and kick and gave him a few hits himself.

After a few wicked hits from Envy, there was a sudden explosion. It caught both

of them by surprise. Ed remembered his brother and ran out of the door. All he could see

was smoke bellowing down the hall.

" Al, Al where are you?" he screamed. There was no answer.

He started running down the hall towards Al's phantom voice, when Envy had

caught up and knocked him into a wall. They started fighting when there was a second

explosion, this time Envy wasn't as shocked and jumped at Ed, but Ed fell when the

ground started the shake and the ceiling started crumbling. Ed started running towards the

end of the hall wall. He clapped his hands and placed them on the wall to make a hole so

he could get out before the whole building was destroyed. He made some concert hands

that would help him get down for the second floor. When he reached the ground he

looked around to check see if Envy came down with him or not, but he wasn't anywhere

in sight, but there was a few military people around, one of them was Hawkeye, she was

the first to make it over to him. He swore to kill Envy if it was the last thing he did.

PRESENT

The train pulled up to East Central Station, Ed got out and saw Major Armstrong

waiting for him. Hawkeye must of have told him to wait for me. Ed walked up to the

ticket booth and handed the money to the person behind the counter, then walked over to

Armstrong.

" Edward Elric, I'm your escort." Armstrong followed him out of the station.

" I don't plan on staying here to long." He let Armstrong open the door for him to

the car.

" I know, I'm was told to escort you all the to your teacher's home." he said when

he entered the other side. That was the signal for the driver to go. They went a for a few

miles in complete silence.

Ed broke the silence, " Where are we going?" he watched the familiar scenery go

by, he didn't like where this was going. " Stop." he yelled at the driver. The tires came to

a screeching halt.

Armstrong cleared his throat, " Well to headquarters of course, so that you can

report the happening to Mustang of course."

Ed opened his door and started running, not listening to Armstrong who was

telling him to wait. He got four blocks before he started running out of breath. He looked

up for his position, trying to find out where he was, a few broken down buildings shown

that he was downtown, and close to where he was staying, in some hotel. He walked

down the ally that entered the street that his hotel was on.

He enter his room at the hotel and didn't take time to rest, he just went and got his

suitcase and started packing his clothes. After he was done he went down to the

recpectionist and signed himself out. When he got out he saw Armstrong waiting for him.

" I thought I could find you here."

Ed gave an angry sigh " Look Major, no offense but right now I don't want to talk

to that sarcastic idiot."

" Who are you calling a sarcastic idiot." The flame alchemist's sarcastic voice

rang out making Ed flinch.

" What are you doing here?" Roy was already standing in front of him. " If it's

about what happen in Central, I not saying anything."

" I can understand why you wouldn't," he said in a calm voice, " but I have to hear

what happen in words."

Ed looked down at the ground and then said angerly" How could you understand,

you've never lost a brother." Mustang just stood there and let him cry it out not saying a

word. Finally Ed broke down a told Mustang everything." I see, so you don't know what

blew down the building?" Ed shook his head. " Well then I guess Miss Hawkeye will

have to continue her investagestion."

" You mean, you already talked to her?" Ed already figured as much since he

didn't ask to many questions.

" Yes, I did." There was a strange silence between them.

" If you don't mind I have a train to catch." Roy made a sweeping gesture with his

arm gesturing for him to go on, not offering to give him a ride.

Ed made it six steps until he realized that the Major was following him. " You still

have to follow me?"

" Yes."

" Then why not make yourself useful." he tossed his suitcase to him.

They made it to the train station, he handed his ticket to the person collecting

them while the Armstrong was buying his. They found their seats.

After awhile the train started leaving. Ed wasn't looking forward to seeing Izumi

Curtis, his teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was dusk when they got there, so Ed walked straight to her house. Ed lightly

knocked on the door, he waited for a few second in silence then he heard footsteps on the

other side, then the door open.

" Hello Ed, " Sig's deep voice welcomed him.

" Hello Mr. Sig, where's teacher?" Ed tried to look around the big man, but found

it impossible.

" She's in the dining room." He moved out of the way to let Ed and Armstrong

through. Ed walked into the dining room where Teacher sat drinking her tea.

She looked up at him, " Hello Ed..." she looked around him, " where's Alphonse?"

Ed looked away quickly, Izumi stood repeated her question, " Where's Alphonse?" she

repeated, " Look at me when I talking to you."

Ed looked up at her, " That's what I came here to tell you." He looked back when

he heard someone walk in.

" I need to talk to Edward alone, Sig could you show..." she looked at Armstrong.

" Alex Louise Armstrong at your service." he bowed to her.

" Show Mr. Armstrong where he will be staying." Sig nodded and led Armstrong

to his room.

When the room was clear Ed pulled a chair out for himself, Izumi sat across from

him waiting for him to answer her question. After a long silence Ed took a deep breath,

and started in his long story about what happen.

After a he stopped he was near tears again, Izumi was standing next to him,

holding him in her arms, whispering to him that it was going to be okay. He buried his

face into her stomach, crying.

Izumi placed her hands and Ed's cheeks and lifted his head to look at her, "

Listen," she started, " none of this is your fault, do you understand?" Ed nodded. " Have

you told your friend about what happen... what's her name."

Ed's eyes opened wide, then he closed them. " No, I haven't. I don't know what to

say."

" Don't you think she desveres to know the truth?"

Ed pulled away from her, " Yes."

" Then why don't you tell her?" she reach out for him but he slapped her hand

away.

He wouldn't look up at her face any longer, " Because then she will want to come

here and I can't risk that, I couldn't live if anything happen to her too." he looked up with

tears running down his face. He turned and ran out the door, he kept running not looking

back for anything.

Izumi walked back in from seeing where Ed went, she sat back down where she

was and started crying.

Ed ran into a little bit bigger part of town, the street lamps lit his way and he saw

a telephone booth. Ed went over to inspect it and saw that no one

was in it or around it. He reach for the money Hawkeye gave him, pulling out the change

he got from the train station. He went in and started debating with himself weather or not

to call Winry. She's probley asleep, I shouldn't wake her. But I have to tell her, why not

now, I could take a chance_. That's it, I'll chance it_. He put the change in the slots and

dailed her number.

The phone rang three times until it woke Winry, " Hello... hello... Who is this? Is

it that you Ed is it...answer me." The phone went into a dail tone, Winry slammed the

phone down. She stood up and paced back and forth in front of the phone. The phone

rang again, this time she picked it up as so as it started. " Hello, Ed if it's you, let me

know some how."

" Hello, Winry." Ed voice gave her relief but at the same time some stress.

" What do you want, do you know what time it is?" her voice fill with irration.

" I have something to tell you, but I'd rather tell you in person. It's important."

" Well, where are you?"

" I'm in Dublin." Ed voice calm while he spoke.

" I'll be there tomorrow." she hang up the phone. She got out of her nightgown

and got into her normal clothes and started packing. I forgot to ask where's he staying at

in Dublin. She wrote a note for Panicka for where she'll be. Packed some of her tools.

She ran down the street to the train station and got her ticket, then laid down on a bench

to wait for the train.

Ed walked into his bedroom where the Major was already asleep, he stretched,

after listening to Izumi's long lecture about how he should never do that again, he was

tired. He slipped into bed and thought about the day.

FLASHBACK

Ed enter the door and walked into the dining room, where Izumi sat in the same

position that she was when he got there the first time. " You didn't have to wait up." he

smirked.

" I couldn't sleep anyway. Ed where were you for so long?"

" I walked around to clear my head for awhile."

" Did it help any?" she took a sip of her tea.

" A little. I still have no idea what I'm going to do without Al, I mean..."

" Your life, you'll continue with that, that's what you'll do." Izumi intrreputed him

she stood up and walked over to Ed.

" How, without Al, he was the only family I had left..." The slap echoed through

the silent halls of the house. Ed put his hand on the red hand mark on his face.

" How can you say that," her voice quivered in anger, " you have that girl and her

grandmother, they'd care, they wouldn't want to see you gone. You always think you have

to bear the world on your shoulders and you have no one to help you, but you just ignore

those who would help you, don't you?" She yelled these words at him. The tears returned

to fall down his cheek.

" I don't want any one else to get hurt." His eyes wouldn't leave the floor.

" Why don't just try to trust the other people's jugdement on what they can

handle."

" It's to dangerous here."

" Have you thought about what could happen to me?" her arms crossed to match

her attitude.

" No."

" Why not?"

" Because I know you can almost handle everything, because your strong."

A smile came over her face, " Then what about your friend, isn't she?"

"Yes, but in a... sigh, I get what your saying." Ed said in a surrendering tone.

After a while Ed headed for his room.

" Have you thought about going down there to see her?"

" No, that monster may follow me, I can't chance that."

" Just trust yourself and others around you."

" I'll go tomorrow."

Ed disappeared behind his bedroom's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed woke to the smell of something cooking. He got up and went into the dining

room. Everyone was already up; he walked over to the table and sat down. Sig and

Mason was reading the paper, Armstrong was nowhere in sight. "Where's Armstrong?"

"You mean that dog of the military; he went out as soon as he got up." Izumi said

from the kitchen. She brought out food for everyone. Before everyone started eating,

Izumi asked Ed, "Are you going to down to see your friend today?"

Ed looked up from his plate, "Yes, I'll leave as soon as I'm done eating." he

started eating again.

"Did you call to tell her?" She sat down and started eating.

"No, I thought I'd surprise her." he continued to eat.

After awhile he finished his meal, he went into his room and gathered his things.

He looked over to Izumi, "Do you wanna come and meet Winry?"

She looked up from her plate, "I would, but I can't, I have to go and see an old

friend, I'm sorry Ed." She got up and pick up her plate and walked into the kitchen.

He walked out of the house and started towards the train station.

Winry got off the train rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light, she looked over the

crowd to try and find Ed. She made her way through the crowd and onto the street.

Hmm.. I wonder where he's staying. She stood on the sidewalk for awhile and then made

her way over to a bench, where she waited.

Ed was almost to the station when he spotted Winry on the bench. He was in

shock_. Why is she here? _He went into a little ally and watched her, to make sure it was

her. _Why am I hiding, I'll just go up and ask her._ He started towards her but froze when a

strange and handsome looking guy came and sat beside her. _Who's he?_ He watched for a

few moments. The guy's arm went around Winry's shoulders_. I don't know but he _

_starting to get me ticked off._ He started towards them. Winry when she saw Ed, she got

up and ran towards him. " Ed there you are, I been waiting for hours." The guy came up

behind her.

" Is this your friend you've been talking about." he smiled down at Ed.

Ed's anger shown on his face. He raised his and pointed his finger at him, " Who's

that?"

Winry looked back, " Oh sorry, his name is Johnson... I don't think I know his full

name."

Johnson straighten and cleared his throat, " Ryan E. Johnson at your service."

Ed's face didn't clear up " She found me, so you can go now." Winry waved him

off.

" If you ever need my help, I'll be staying here." he gestured to the hotel. He

bowed as he left.

Winry looked over from waving goodbye to Johnson over to Ed. She grinned "

What's the matter Ed, jealous."

" No, I... I just don't trust him." He seemed to have perfect timing to get me mad.

" What are you doing here anyway?"

Winry gave a confused look, " What do you mean, you called me and told me you

had something to tell me." Ed was shocked, but he wouldn't let it show. " What is you

had to tell me Ed?"

" Um... well... I'll tell you when we get to where I'm staying." he started walking

towards his home away from home. The bright morning started to grow dark, the cold

wind started pick up, making Winry move closer to Ed. _I wonder who called her, it _

_couldn't have been those monsters I left them in Central. But I'm glad she's here with me._

He looked over to her, she was holding her arms. He smiled but not for long. I have to tell

her now, before I lose the nerve. He stopped.

" What's wrong?" her voice filled with worry

Ed wouldn't look her in the face. " Winry, what I wanted to tell you is about...Al.

He's... he's.. gone." This time he tried to keep a calm face.

" You mean he's dead." Winry fell to her knees and started weeping. Ed placed his

hand on her shoulder and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her

face into his shoulder. They stood there awhile until Winry was done crying, then they

started towards their destination. After about three blocks they made it to Izumi's house.

Ed was the first to step in and Winry followed shortly behind. "Hello, my friend is

here with me." Mason came out of freezer.

" Oh, hello. Hey Ed, is this your girlfriend?" he said with a smile.

Both Winry and Ed faces turned red, " No!" they said in unionsion.

" Could have fooled me." Mason said cheerfully.

Winry tugged on Ed's coat, " I don't feel so well Ed, is there anywhere I can lay

down."

" Yeah, I'll take you there." he smiled up at her. She returned it. He led her to his

bedroom and let her lay down. He went out and closed the door. Mason stood back a little

ways.

" Where's Teacher?" Ed asked

" I don't know, Sig took her somewhere, they had me get the boat ready though."

Mason followed Ed out the door.

" I know where she went," he looked over at Mason, " Can you look over Winry

for me while I'm gone?"

" Sure, it'll be my pleasure." he gave a smile before he left.

" When she wakes up, tell her to stay there until I get back." with that he started

down to the docks.

Dante's house.

"Well my dear apprentice, have you come to get some of your medicine?" Dante

asked Izumi. Dante put on a friendly smile.

"No," Izumi did not return the smile, "I came to ask you, if you've seen or heard

of anything unusual."

"Like what are you looking for? Homunculus?"

Izumi was shocked but not surprised. "Yes, have you heard of them being near

here."

" No, I haven't." She turned and started walking towards the kitchen, " While

you're here would you like some tea?"

Izumi followed her, " Sure, I'd love some."

Izumi contuied to follow her, then she heard a loud thump upstairs. " What was

that?" She stopped.

" Oh, it was probley nothing, wind probley knocked something over." she gave

another friendly smile. " But I'll go get out what it was." She left the room and started to

the upstairs.

When she entered a room, there stood Envy. " I glad to see you came back." she

gave Envy one of her smiles. "Where are the other two?"

Envy sighed, "There staying at a hotel in Dublin, I came here to pick up orders."

Their conversation was inturepped by Izumi. "What fell over?" She asked up to

Dante.

Envy headed to the door, "Who's here?" he gripped the door handle.

"My old apprentice Izumi," She tugged him away from the door. "Your friend's

On his way here, I want you to go and greet him."

"You mean the Full Metal twerp." Envy released the handle. "I guess I can handle

That." He opened up the window and jumped out and headed towards the forest.


End file.
